Kim's Broken Ankle and Ron's Mission
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! What happens when Kim takes a fall and it's up to Ron to go on the missions by himself? And will Kim feel differently about Ron when he nurses her back to health? K&R! Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. The Watch

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Kim Possible show, books, DVD, or any of the characters.

AN/ My first Kim Possible fic!

"Mr. Porter?" Kim asked.

"May I help you?" 

"I'm Kim Possible. You called me this morning. You said that it was urgent." Kim replied.

Kim and Ron were standing in a laboratory with Mr. Porter.

He was an inventor.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for coming." Mr. Porter said.

"No prob. What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"I have been working on a particular watch for several years now. At first it was just going to be just to tell time…as you can see I like to know what time it is," he pointed to the numerous clocks that lined the walls of the laboratory, "but as work progressed, I realized that it could be my next big invention. So I made it a combination watch/bracelet capable of being used as a weapon. It has all types of multi functional weapons. It looks like your average watch." Mr. Porter explained.

"So, what's the urgent situation?" Kim questioned.

"The watch has been stolen!" Mr. Porter announced.

"Dun, dun, dun!" Ron said dramatically.

"Ron!" Kim rolled her eyes.

"What? It seemed necessary." Ron defended himself.

"Ron, this is totally serious." Kim said.

"Well, 'totally!" Ron mocked.

"Was that a shot?" Kim demanded.

"Why would I make a shot at you…Bonnie?" Ron replied.

"Okay, now that was a shot! When we get home…" Kim was interrupted by Mr. Porter, "Excuse me, but what about my watch?" 

"I'm sorry. Who do you think could have taken it? Do you have any leads?" Kim asked, returning to her professional manner.

"My security cameras recorded a blue man and a stark, white woman entering. But the cameras were disabled after that."

"Draken and Shego." Kim nodded knowingly.

"I wouldn't call myself _stark_, white." Shego remarked coldly.

She was standing behind Kim.

Kim turned around, "You're right. You're just extremely sun deprived and Draken is just really sad," she rolled her eyes.

Shego gave her a disgusted look.

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Kim asked.

"I forgot the remote control that activates the mini rockets for the watch."

Kim glanced at Shego's wrist, "By the way, nice watch."

  
Shego was wearing Mr. Porter's watch.

"You like? Take a closer look!" Shego pressed a button the side of the watch that released a net that covered Kim.

Kim struggled in the net, as Shego grabbed the remote control off of one of the tables in the laboratory, and ran from the room, bumping into a top-heavy bookcase filled with books, causing the bookcase to fall on Kim's tangled leg.

"Kim!" Ron shouted.

AN/ Sorry for the length! Like I said, this is my first Kim Possible fic. Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day! And remember to SMILE!  =D


	2. The Helicopter

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Kim Possible show, movie, books, or products.

"Ah!" Kim yelped.

Ron dashed over and tried to lift the bookcase, so Kim could slide out from under it.

"Sorry, KP. I just can't lift it." Ron admitted after a few failed attempts at trying.

"Mr. Porter, a little help here!" Kim said pointedly.

Her ankle was throbbing with pain already.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My manners must have disappeared right along with that watch." Mr. Porter glanced longingly at the doorway that Shego had escaped through, before he hurried to Ron's side to lift the bookcase.

Ron glanced at the scattered books that surrounded Kim, "These books are all about clocks, watches, and telling time."

Mr. Porter and Ron righted the bookcase and helped Kim up.

"Like I said, I love knowing what time it is. I love to read about different kinds of clocks and watches. And I like to study up on how people in varying countries tell time."

"Can you stand, Kim?" Ron asked.

Kim tried to stand on her own, but fell into Ron's arms the minute he let go of her.

"No. What am I going to do?" Kim asked.

"You can use my helicopter. You live in The United States, don't you?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Yes." Kim confirmed.

"Hmm. From Australia all the way to The United States, that's going to take some gas." Mr. Porter commented.

Kim glanced at the old man.

His hair was snow white, his face weathered with time, he was on the shorter side of things, and he wore a white lab coat just a bit to small for his rather rounded stomach.

"If you lean on my shoulder, do you think that you will be able to make it to the helicopter?" Ron asked.

"I think so. Thanks, Ron." 

Kim leaned on his shoulder, and smiled when she felt his arm wrap protectively around her shoulder.

Something about that just seemed right.

_Weird thought._ Kim thought to herself.

Ron helped Kim into the helicopter and slid in behind her.

The helicopter had an autopilot so there was no reason for Mr. Porter to come.

"Does your backyard have a helipad?" Ron asked.

"Not last time I checked." Kim rolled her eyes.

She laid her head on Ron's shoulder and sighed.

This was going to be a long flight…

AN/ I hope you liked it! This is probably going to be the last update I write until after the holidays. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Thanks for reading and have a great holiday! And don't forget to SMILE! =D


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Kim Possible show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ Oh no! I am so sorry! I was just reading the first two chapters of this fic and I read my last authors note and realized that I said that my next update wouldn't probably be until after the holidays! It's August! I am so sorry for the neglect on this story. I've been pretty busy this summer. Just a note, in my story Kim and Ron are NOT related in any way, shape, or form! Well, here's the update. Enjoy! =D

Kim and Ron landed at a local airport many hours later.

Kim had taken small naps all throughout the trip, and had taken the liberty of using Ron's shoulder as a pillow when she did.

Of course Ron had not come anywhere near objecting.

He liked feeling like Kim needed him for support.

For once he wasn't just the distraction, the buffoon, the person that no one could remember. He wasn't just her dopey sidekick. And he liked it that way.

Kim tried to stand up but fell instantly back to her cushioned seat.

Ron stood and helped her up.

She held onto his shoulder as they climbed out and as they exited the airport, a taxicab pulled up beside the curb in front of them.

"You Kim Possible?" The cab driver, whose nametag read Bill, asked as he rolled down the passenger side window and squinted at them.

"Yes, Bill. Who told you we would be here?" Kim answered after peeking at the man's nametag.

"A boy named Wade."

Kim pulled out her Kimunicater and grinned at Wade, "Thanks, Wade."

"No problem, KP! Want me to tap into Draken and Shego's latest lair and see what I can find?"

"Please and thank you!"

Kim and Ron climbed into the cab and started for home.

Meanwhile in the lair… 

"Shego, you're brilliant! We finally have something valuable and Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick can't steal it from us! Do you want to know why that is, Shego?"

"Umm, no. I'm the one that was there. I…" Shego began.

"Oh! Shego, that's not how this villainous rant thing works! Now let me finish!"

"Fine. Whatever." Shego said sounding bored.

"As I was saying, she can't come get it because she's hurt her ankle!!!! Ahhhhaaaaa…"

"You know that Villain laugh of yours is getting good." Shego commented.

"Ah, Shego! Save the complements till after I'm done!" Draken complained, "Now as I was saying…haaaaahaaaaahaaaaa!!!!"

"Okay, you done now?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Now we can move on to the plan."

"The…the plan?" Draken asked slowly.

"Uh, yeah. Helloooo. The part where we use the watch for something villainous? You should know this by now."

"Well, the truth is, Shego…I…don't…have…a plan. I was to busy perfecting my cackle."

"What! There's no plan! Ugh! That is so like you!"

"Now don't get upset, Shego. It's not like we can't come up with a plan. You can even help with this one."

Shego sighed, "Fine. But this time, no robot tics. And I mean it!"

"No robot tic? But it almost pulverized her last time!" Draken complained.

"Almost isn't good enough! Try capturing her, at least! Even that would impress me!"

"But, Shego!"

"If you say one more thing about that stupid robot tic again, I'm going to leave and go vacation in Cancoon on my air miles!"

"Fine. No robot tic."

"Good. Now on to the plan…"

AN/ You like? Please let me know. But please remember to keep your reviews clean and cussing free! Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
